The Stalker
by chipman27
Summary: Dipper can't get it out of his mind. Haunting him, watching him, stalking him. After an advice from Mabel, they journey deep into the forest in search of something the journal calls 'The Stalker'
1. The Dream

He couldn't look back, he didn't want to look back but curiosity won over fear as he turned his head from the staring wheel. That was a big mistake as the golf cart crashed onto a fallen log. Dipper screamed as he flew out of the cart and crashed onto the floor. A shadow appeared from behind a tree and began to move towards him. "No, stay back, what do you want from me?!" he shouted as the shadow closed in on him. Closer, closer...

"AAHHH!" Dipper screamed as his jumped out of his bed. "Oh..." he looked around and recognised his shared room/attic "...just a dream." "DIPPER!" Mabel ran into the room and strangled Dipper in a death hug. "Mabel... can't breathe!" He managed to choke out. "Sorry... what's up with you? I woke up and you were fussing around in your bed. I wanted to wake you, but Grunkle Stan said it would be better to allow you play it out." "It was just a bad dream. Don't worry about it. Now go, I have to take a bath." Just then there was the faint smell of burning pancakes in the air. "MY PANCAKES! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Mabel shouted jumping down the stairs. Dipper just shook his head, Mabel will always be Mabel.

He opened up his Journal and flipped through it. He knew it was just a dream, but you have to be worried when you have it for 4 consecutive days in a row. If he didn't find out what was wrong soon, he would lose it. He looked through every page and practically knew it by heart page for page, word for word, but Dipper has always been a person for detail. He finally found a page that caught his interest. "The Stalker. Ancient beast that feeds on the brain waves and life force of its host. The host therefore receives visions and nightmares of the monster. Very dangerous. Found in the deep eastern parts of the forest." He turned the page, and there was a crudely drawn map. "The Stalker... nope, just a coincidence." He said as he stood up, grabbed his usual short, shirt and jacket, and headed for the bathroom.

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, I'm starting another fanfic. I know I just posted my last one like 20 hours ago, but I just had this pop into my head, plus that was my first, and a one-shot. This story is based on a real dream I actually had. So I wanted to expand it and I tried to think of what would fit perfectly with this, and I thought Gravity Falls. So here it is. I know this is short, but the others will be much longer (I hope.) Anyway Read and Review. :)**


	2. Mystery Twins

He ran, and ran. He didn't know why, but every instinct in him told him to run. He came to a stop at a river. A large roar was heard, and a shadow appeared behind a tree and began to come closer to him. So he jumped. The river current pulled him away from the shadow, but closer to a waterfall. He tried to swim away, but the current was too strong. He stopped and accepted his fate. Just as he was about to fall, he let out a large scream.

"AAHHHH!" Dipper screamed as he jumped off his bed. "Just another dream." He sighed as he looked at his journal. "I think it's time I tell Mabel about this."

Dipper emerged from the bathroom squeaky clean. He walked into his room, put on his hat, grabbed his journal and put it in his vest pocket.

"Hey kid, how ya doing?" Grunkle Stan asked turning away from the TV for just a second. "Fine." "Are you sure? Mabel said you were having a fuss." "I'm fine Grunkle Stan, really." "Is it puberty?" "What?!" "Dipper I know it's hard, but soon you going to be going through a lot of changes." "AHHH! Stop!" "Dipper, it's Ok. You see there comes a time in every boy's life when... hey where ya going!" "I'm going to eat breakfast, before I lose my appetite." He gagged a little thinking of what he just avoided.

He entered the kitchen to find no other than Mabel, waving a hand fan over a smoking frying pan. "Dipper. Sit down; I'll have a new batch out in a sec." "You burnt another batch of pancakes?" "It's not my fault! It's that stupid squirrel." Mabel shouted mixing the ingredients into a bowl. "What squirrel." "Every time I start cooking something, a squirrel jumps onto the window. I try to resist, I really do, but it's so cute. I run to get my camera, but when I come back, the squirrel is gone, and the food is burnt." "Why don't you just bring the camera into the kitchen with you?" "I try, but every time I do the squirrel jumps in and snatches it. I'm sure it's an animal sent from hell." Dipper chuckled and shook his head.

"Dipper, something's on your mind. What is it?" "How'd you know?" "Dipper, I'm your twin, I know a lot you don't. So tell me what's wrong." "Well he brought out his journal and placed it on the table. For the past five days in a row, I've been having nightmares of a creature chasing me in the forest. I looked through the journals and found a page about a monster called 'The Stalker' who feeds on people's life force and brainwaves and in turn gives them spooky dreams and visions." Mabel sat there comfortably listening to every word. "What?" She asked noticing that Dipper had stopped talking. "You're taking this too well. I thought you would be like 'Oh my gosh', that is horrible.'" "Dipper, this is Gravity Falls. The only place that has monsters, mayhem, a crazy old man, a tribe of gnomes, and a police station with only two cops... dear I go on?" Dipper just stared at her "Good point. Anyway, on the next page, there's a map leading to the place where The Stalker is said to inhabit." "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go find it!" "What." "No monster bothers my brother. Besides, we're the mystery twins, nothing can stop us." Mabel shouted as she ran out the shack. "In 3...2...1..." Dipper counted down. Mabel ran back in and went straight to the oven. "Right, after I finish these pancakes."

 **Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 2. I know it came out fast, but since it's almost Christmas, and I'm on holiday, I have a lot of free time on my hands, so until school starts, I can post a new chapter of any story in between 2 to 3 days. So tell me how you liked this and Review. Merry Almost Christmas.**


	3. The Gnomes

**Author's note:** **Hello reader's and welcome to chapter 3 of this most likely horrible story. Thanks to the people that found this story good enough to follow and favourite (but still none to review.) Well enough of that.**

 **Enjoy the fic.**

Dipper and Mabel after eating their breakfast walk out of the kitchen to find their Grunkle Stan putting on his suit and fez most likely getting ready for another day of scamming... I mean entertaining the lucky suckers... I mean citizens of Gravity Falls. He turned around to find his Grand nephews trying to sneak out of the shack. "Where do you two think you're going? Today's gonna be a full house. I need you two on duty." "Sorry Grunkle Stan, but you gave us a paid day off." "What! How'd you scam that off me?!"

 _Flashback_

 _Grunkle Stan ran in hastily closing the door behind him startling Dipper and Mabel "Kids, I need a favour?" "What is it Grunkle Stan?" "If the police come, tell them... I travelled to Los Vegas." He ran towards the stairs when Dipper called him back. "What's in it for us?" "Uh... I'm your loving Great Uncle Stan who willingly took you into my home and gave you a place to stay for your summer vacation?" He said more as a question than a statement. The look they gave him told him, they didn't buy it. "Fine, I'll give you a paid day off, any day you like." "Deal!" the twins shouted in unison. "PINES COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" "Gotta go!" he shouted as he ran to the attic._

End Flashback

"Curse you uncontrollable circumstance." he shouted at no one in particular. "Alright kids you can..." he stopped noticing they had already gone "...go." "I have got to stop teaching those kids stuff."

The Journal said they needed some magical and non magical stuff to defeat the Stalker. They needed: a megaphone, a flash light, and food, water and snacks. They stuffed everything into their backpacks. They also packed some camping gear just in case this takes too long.

They went back to the Mystery Shack and sat down out front. Dipper pulled out his journal and shone a neon light onto the map. Invisible ink appeared showing more details to the map. "Apparently, it starts from an old looking shack..." "The Mystery Shack!" Mabel cut in. "Maybe, then it goes into the forest to some tiny people." "Could be the gnomes." They both shivered remembering the tiny little nuisances that tried to marry Mabel. "Then the path continues to the cave where I found those height altering crystals. It also states what we need from those places." He put the Journal and neon light back into his backpack.

Dipper and Mabel journeyed through the forest trailing the path on the journal. They came to a point and began to her voices and someone shouting; "Shmebulock!" Shmebulock scurried out of the bush and began looking around. "Shmebulock?" He looked around not noticing the twins hiding behind a large rock. "Shmebulock." He shrugged and began walking back from where he came. Mabel out of fear jumped out behind the rock and began raining stones on the unsuspecting Shmebulock. "Shmebulock this you little gremlin." She shouted as the little gnome fainted. Dipper walked out from behind the rock and Mabel jumped off it.

Dipper and Mabel hid behind a bush spying on the gnomes that were having some kind of ritualistic ceremony. This wouldn't have bothered them if Dipper's picture wasn't on a burning stick, and a sculpture of Mabel was in the middle of it all. "What the hell is going on here?!" Dipper shouted/whispered. "What do we need from them anyway?" Mabel asked pulling out Dipper's journal from his backpack. Dipper took it from and opened to the Stalker's page. "They have something called a voice enhancing gem. When connected with anything that produces sound, it enhances it." "Is that it?" Mabel asked pointing to a tiny cave filled with shiny green gems." "That should be it." "We need to be stealthy." Mabel said, pulling off here sweater to reveal her camouflage sweater. Dipper looked at her dumbfounded. "How many sweaters are you wearing?" "I am prepared for every occasion." was all she said.

They moved stealthily towards the cave. "Halt!" they heard the familiar and annoying voice call out to them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here; the gnome gods have answered our plea. They have brought us the beautiful Mabel and... that one." announced the leader of the gnomes, Jeff the gnome. He was currently in a tub filled with squirrels running around him. "We don't want trouble Jeff; we just want some of these gems." Mabel said inching her hand closer to the cave. Jeff quickly grabbed a squirrel and threw it at Mabel's hand. It bit Mabel while she shook her hands everywhere trying to get it off. Then suddenly, she stopped and stared at the squirrel. "You, your that devil squirrel." Mabel exclaimed. "You like him. I send him to watch you every morning." Jeff said. "Now take them to the prison. I will wed Mabel Today at last, and she will be our queen. "Except for one tiny detail." Dipper pulled out a gem from the ground. "MABEL RUN!" he shouted as he grabbed Mabel's hand and dashed through the forest. "Get them!" Jeff shouted as the gnomes gathered together forming a giant and Jeff sat on top as the head. No one seemed to notice the dazed Shmebulock leaning on a tree, barfing rainbows.

They ran and ran. They looked back and saw the gnomes gaining on them. They came to a stop at a river. Jeff shouted loudly and began to come closer to them. So they held hands and closing their eyes, they jumped into the river. The current pulled them away from the gnomes and closer to a waterfall. They tried to swim away, but the current was too strong. Just as they were about to fall, Dipper noticed a vine and grabbed onto it for dear life. He pulled Mabel upwards and she too grabbed it and they began to pull themselves towards land.

Dipper and Mabel lay atop each other panting like dogs. They had just survived death barely. Mabel began coughing and got off Dipper. "That was close. Mabel would you be freaked out if I said this was a little De Ja Vouish." "How do you mean bro bro?" "I mean this was exactly like one of my dreams. Except, I was being chased by a shadow and not gnomes, and I fell of the waterfall, I didn't grab a vine." "Well my brofessor, we're here and we're alive, that's all that matters." "Yeah... your right." "Now spread out that tent Dip, It's getting late." He brought out the tent from his back pack as well as most of the snacks and some matches. After gathering some firewood and they had used some matches to start a fire. They set up the tent and roasted some marshmallows all the while talking and laughing about the day.

 **Author's note:** **Hello people, here's another chapter. I'm glad this was good enough that you were able to read to the author's note. I've already typed half of the next chapter and it should be out on Friday, if I count having to re-read it and fix errors. Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Crystals (And more Gnomes)

**Author's note: Well, here's chapter 4 right on time at exactly Friday. I don't disappoint. I'd like to thank all those who favourite, and follow this story. Well enough of that.**  
 **Enjoy the fic.**  
The voices... calling out to him... they were coming from every direction and the worst part... he recognised all of them. They were all people he knew. He ran around frantically trying to find the source, but to no use. The voices began to die out until it was just one. "Mabel! Thank goodness." He ran to her and gave her a hug. She remained silent. "We have to get out of here. Come on." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along with him, but she did not budge. "Come on Mabel, this place is creeping me out." Mabel began to give an evil cackle. The very sound made Dipper flinch. He released his hold on her hand. "You're not my sister. Where's Mabel!" Mabel or whatever it was vanished into thin air, but the cackling continued. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head. He fell to the ground landing with a loud thud. The pain increased. "Foolish boy." He heard from all around him. A dark figure appeared in front of him as everything began to get fuzzy. "Time to wake up." A sword of fire appeared in his hands. Just as the sword was about to make contact everything went dark.  
"AAHHH!" Dipper shouted as he rolled over on the floor. "What the...?!" he looked around and realise he was in a tent. "Oh right no bed to fall out of." He unzipped his sleeping bag and stood up stretching. "Morning Dip, how' ya doing" "Another bad dream." He said simply sitting beside his sister and eating a hand full of the gummy worms she was eating. "What was it about?" Dipper explained everything to her. "So where to today bro bro?" she asked fishing out some more gummy worms. He pulled out his Journal and looked over the map. "The cave where we found those height altering crystals." "Why do we need the height altering crystals." "Maybe it's because the monster is so tall that w have to shrink it down to size." They shared a laugh, but then Dipper began to think it over. "You know that might be true."  
After a light breakfast (Gummy worms and a can Pit Cola each.) they continued their journey through the forest following the map to the mysterious cave found not too long ago. Soon the cave came into view and Dipper tucked his journal back into his vest pocket.  
They entered the cave cautiously. The journey so far was easy... too easy. Nothing has ever been this easy. They walked deeper into the cave and found the objects of their desire.  
"Dipper, I'm worried. Nothing we've done has ever been this easy." Mabel said looking around frantically as Dipper tried to remove a crystal from its perch. "Me too, I feel as if something will happen immediately we leave this cave. The gnomes ran into the cave still in their giant gnome mode. "And there it is." the twins said in unison.  
"GET THEM!" Jeff shouted. Dipper and Mabel ran through the forest deeper and deeper. Jeff and the gnomes right behind them. They seemed to be catching up until Dipper had enough. He whispered his plan to Mabel who ran past him as Dipper jumped behind a nearby tree.  
The gnomes bought it and ran past Dipper who was aligning the height altering crystals with a touch. He pointed it at the gnomes who shrunk down to the size of a mouse. Mabel stopped when she noticed this and the gnomes bumped into her foot. Even with their miniscule size, they still tried to punch her making her giggle. She picked them up and handed them to Dipper who looked at them and said "I don't think you guys will be a threat to us anymore. He dropped them on the ground which made them separate and scatter in different directions.  
 **Author's note: Well here it is. The next chapter. I hope you liked it. If you did then show your appreciation and review, favourite and/or follow this story and it will be greatly appreciated. Merry Almost Christmas.**


End file.
